Di algo, estoy perdiendo la fe en ti
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Esta historia participa en el Reto "Cambio de papeles" del foro "El Monte Olimpo". - La voz de Zeus retumbó en el salón: "Salve Perseus Jackson, dios de los pegasos y los caballos de mar." Annabeth se derrumbó. Le dijeron que parecía otra. Le dijeron que parecía como si se hubiera abandonado a sí misma y no pudiera encontrarse de nuevo. Ella moría, y Percy Jackson no iba a volver.


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a Rick Riordan y la canción "Say Something" pertenece a A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera.**

* * *

 **Bueno, vuelvo a la carga de nuevo, con un fic para un reto. Inspirado en el nuevo libro de Rick Riordan, en un sorteo podía tocarme un dios hecho mortal o bien un mortal hecho dios. La cláusula era que la transformación no podía ser para siempre, sino temporal. La suerte me destinó un mortal hecho dios, y aunque al principio pensé en Leo Valdez, ya saben, algún drama con Calipso o algo, al final me decidí por, cómo no, Percy Jackson.**

 **Ya he escrito una historia sobre él convirtiéndose en dios, la oferta que le ofrecieron en "El último héroe del Olimpo" y que en la historia canon él rechazó. ¿Pero qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera aceptado? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido con Annabeth? En la anterior historia, _"Hola, soy yo",_ basada en la canción "Hello" de Adele, él nunca vuelve a ser mortal y Annabeth hace su vida lejos de él, sin dejar que lo sucedido la afecte del todo. Es una historia triste, con la que algunas personas (*cofcof*laotakuqueleelibros*cofcof*) se traumaron mal.**

 **Esta historia, en cambio está inspirada en la canción** **"Say Something" de A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera, cuyas estrofas están divididas de una en una inspirando párrafos diferentes. La traducción al español la encontré en una página web, pero le hice algunas modificaciones "estéticas" para que se vea mejor literariamente. Sin embargo, el significado no ha sido alterado en nada. Sería genial si leyeran escuchando esa canción al mismo tiempo, les llegará más a los sentimientos, creo. Les prometo que tiene final feliz, para variar, así que no me odien(?)**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 _ **Esta historia participa en el Reto "Cambio de papeles" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".**_

* * *

 _Di algo, estoy perdiendo la fe en ti_

 _Seré la primera si tú también me quieres_

 _En cualquier lugar te hubiera seguido_

 _Di algo, estoy perdiendo la fe en ti_

Cuando él dijo que aceptaba la oferta de los dioses, caí al suelo. Simplemente, mis rodillas parecieron derretirse, y no había nadie cerca de mí, así que golpeé el mármol con los codos. Un pinchazo de dolor recorrió mis brazos, pero no pensé en eso. Lo único que me dolía ahora eran sus ojos color mar, que se giraron a mirarme con preocupación. Abrió la boca. Tal vez me preguntaría si estaba bien, tal vez estaba a punto de acercarse para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, tal vez se iba a preocupar por mí, pero en ese momento una bruma dorada lo envolvió, y él cerró sus ojos verdes. Las lágrimas ya me nublaban la vista, así que vi lo que pasaba como si fuera a través de un cristal empañado. La brisa mágica revolvió su cabello negro, desprolijo ya de por sí, y el aroma a mar llenó la estancia, ese perfume que yo siempre había asociado con él. Relumbró con un aura de oro, y cuando la niebla desapareció, él parecía… diferente. Más alto. Más maduro. Más poderoso. No más atractivo, porque eso era prácticamente imposible, pero sí más… ¿seductor? Se giró a mirarme de nuevo, y sentí la diferencia en mi corazón, como si sus preciosos ojos de esmeralda me traspasaran. ¿Qué había hecho? Ese ya no era el chico gracioso y molesto que yo conocía, ahora era otra cosa, era un dios, y mis ojos se abrieron grandes al entender lo que acababa de suceder.

La potente voz de Zeus retumbó en el salón.

—Salve Perseus Jackson, dios de los pegasos y los caballos de mar.

* * *

 _Y me siento tan insignificante_

 _Estaba por encima de mí_

 _No sé nada en absoluto_

Él se acercó hacia mí, tendiendo una mano como si quisiera ayudarme, pero hubo un golpe de electricidad estática y él apartó la mano como si hubiera tocado una toma de corriente.

—Regla número uno: no interactuar con humanos antes de los cien años de edad. Y es una orden, Perseus —sonrió Zeus.

—¿Por qué no dijeron las reglas antes? —Percy se giró a mirarlos, cerrando los puños, pero aunque fuera un dios, era un dios menor, y no tenía nada que hacer frente a los Olímpicos.

—No preguntaste —Zeus se encogió de hombros, como si eso fuera una excusa válida. Maldito abogado.

—Pero al menos puedo protegerlos… ¿no? —preguntó el nuevo dios de ojos verdes, con la esperanza en su voz. Las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos ante su tono desvalido, y sabía que él estaba poniéndole a Zeus sus famosos ojos de foca bebé.

Zeus abrió la boca y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero Poseidón lo miró fijo. Pareció haber una batalla mental, y luego Zeus chasqueó la lengua.

—Puedes. Pero nada de interactuar, como ya dije. Ahora vete, ve a conocer tus nuevos dominios.

Zeus movió una mano y Percy se esfumó, dirigiéndole una última mirada de reproche, sin tiempo siquiera de mirarme a mí antes de desaparecer.

Y yo me quedé ahí tirada en el suelo, sin ganas de levantarme, sin ganas de nada, sintiendo como iba haciéndose pedazos mi corazón.

* * *

 _Y tropezaré y me caeré_

 _Todavía estoy aprendiendo a amar_

 _Apenas empezando a gatear_

Me sacaron de ahí, no recuerdo bien quién fue, tal vez Grover, tal vez mi madre, tal vez algún otro semidiós o dios o sátiro. No me importó. Nada de eso me importaba en ese momento. Alguien me dio un vaso de néctar para sanar mis heridas, y lo bebí entero sin pensar. Sentí arder mis entrañas, y pensé que tal vez eso era lo mejor, tomar una sobredosis de bebida divina y estallar en llamas como el ave fénix, y olvidar todo, olvidar que él me había traicionado, justo después de que Luke me hubiera roto el corazón. Pensé que Percy sería diferente, pero al parecer me había equivocado. Sin embargo, esa cantidad de néctar sólo me hizo arder la piel y el estómago, pero no me mató. Desgraciadamente.

* * *

 _Di algo, estoy perdiendo la fe en ti_

 _Me arrepiento de no haberte entendido_

 _A cualquier lugar te hubiera seguido_

 _Di algo, estoy perdiendo la fe en ti_

Pasaron, ¿cuánto?, ¿dos años? No lo volví a ver. No sabía si él estaba siquiera pendiente de mí. Eso sí, los monstruos parecían mantenerse alejados, así que supongo que ese era él protegiéndome, o tal vez eso era sólo algo bonito que yo intentaba creer para convencerme de que él no se había ido del todo. Intenté poner en claro mis sentimientos, deducir el porqué de su decisión de convertirse en dios, pero aunque fuera hija de Atenea, no pude sacar casi nada en limpio. Tal vez simplemente no tenía explicación. Intenté encontrarme con él, pasando largo tiempo junto a los pegasos. Blackjack había desaparecido, y supuse que tal vez se había convertido en la montura divina oficial de Percy o algo por el estilo. Yo daba largos viajes en pegaso por los cielos, intentando encontrarme con él alguna vez, pero eso no sucedió. Nadé junto a los caballos de mar, pero por más que recorrí grandes extensiones de agua, nunca me crucé con aquel que deseaba volver a ver.

* * *

 _Me tragaré mi orgullo_

 _Eres el único al que amo_

 _Y te estoy diciendo adiós_

Me dijeron que parecía otra. Me dijeron que parecía como si algo me estuviera consumiendo por dentro. Me dijeron que parecía como si me hubiera abandonado a mí misma y no pudiera encontrarme de nuevo. Me dijeron cosas graciosas, cosas tristes, cosas inspiradoras, cosas ofensivas, pero yo no reaccioné correctamente a ninguna. Quería enojarme, quería sacar la rabia por algún lado, pegarle a alguien, tal vez a Clarisse, quien se ofreció a servirme de bolsa de boxeo con amabilidad, ya que a ella no le dolerían mis golpes. Pero sólo la miré con ojos vacíos y volví a mirar al suelo, acurrucada en una esquina de mi cabaña. No quería volver a casa, sólo quería quedarme en el Campamento Mestizo, por si algún día él decidía volver. Cosa que no hizo por dos meses más. Entonces decidí que no me quedaba nada más que hacer que desaparecer y dormir para siempre bajo la tierra, olvidando mi dolor.

* * *

 _Di algo, estoy perdiendo la fe en ti_

 _Me arrepiento de no haberte entendido_

 _A cualquier lugar te hubiera seguido_

Repasé las posibilidades. Primero pensé en simplemente saltar al lago y no hacer nada por mantenerme en la superficie. Pero sabía que él estaba ahí y que no me dejaría ahogarme por mucho que yo intentara. También podía tomarme una sobredosis de algo. Algún fármaco, algún tóxico, o tal vez néctar o ambrosía, que tendrían el mismo efecto. Pero, no, sin embargo, había algo que dentro de mí que no quería eso. Tal vez por una cuestión romántica, o algo de morbo, o porque todo el mundo hacía eso, pero esa noche yo estaba sentada en mi cama, oculta tras las cortinas que preservaban mi intimidad, de modo que nadie podía ver la daga terriblemente afilada que descansaba sobre mis rodillas. No había ninguna nota. No la necesitaba. Nadie la necesitaba. Todos iban a entender por qué había hecho lo que había hecho, incluso mi padre y mi madrastra y hasta mis pequeños hermanastros. Todo el mundo estaba enterado de lo que me había pasado, no necesitarían explicaciones ni porqués cuando me encontraran ya en brazos de Tánatos a la mañana siguiente. Miré la piel pálida de mis antebrazos, intentando imaginar cómo contrastaría el color rojo contra el blanco, y luego cerré mis dedos alrededor de la daga, esperando un instante más, tal vez pensando que él diría algo al fin. Y luego cerré los ojos y describí una línea rápida con el filo de la hoja, de mi muñeca a mi codo, sintiendo cómo el bronce celestial desgarraba la piel, pero no por la sensación en el brazo afectado, sino en el sentido del tacto de mis dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de la daga, notando la vibración de la piel cediendo bajo el filo.

* * *

 _Di algo, estoy perdiendo la fe en ti_

 _Di algo, estoy perdiendo la fe en ti_

 _Di algo_

No dolió. Esperé sentir el ardor helado del corte y el aroma de la sangre, pero no sentí nada. Pero yo había _notado_ la piel _cortándose_. Abrí los ojos y los fijé en mi antebrazo, pero no lo vi. Sobre mi brazo estaba suspendido, a escasos milímetros de mi piel, de modo que yo no lo había sentido interponerse ni tocarme, un fuerte brazo masculino, un tanto bronceado, que relucía tenuemente como si tuviera el sol bajo su piel. Un largo corte recorría la línea de su muñeca a su codo, exactamente en la misma dirección que yo había cortado con mi daga, y lentas gotas de sangre se deslizaban sobre su piel siguiendo la fuerza de la gravedad. Pero la sangre no era roja. Era color oro, y yo sabía lo que eso significaba. Entonces el aroma a agua salada y a sol me golpeó más fuerte que un puñetazo, y supe que había estado conteniendo la respiración desde que había realizado el corte. Por eso no lo había sentido, no me había dado cuenta cuando él había aparecido ahí. Una risita escapó de mis labios, y luego me tapé la boca horrorizada cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y el llanto fue imposible de contener. Fue algo histérico, tuve que abrazarme a mí misma, luchando por respirar, mientras las lágrimas me ahogaban. Entonces sus brazos me rodearon, cálidos y protectores, como no los había sentido hacía meses. Tanteé con mis dedos en busca de su brazo herido, pero la herida ya había dejado de sangrar y el tacto era más bien como el de una cicatriz reciente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y mis sollozos no habían remitido, aunque habían pasado de la histeria a la semi-histeria. Oí un _"puf"_ sobre mi cabeza, y segundos más tarde sentí algo liviano posándose sobre mi cabello. Fue él quien desenlazó uno de los brazos con los que me rodeaba y tomó el objeto que había caído en mi cabeza. Ambos lo miramos a la vez. Era un trozo de pergamino dorado, escrito con una elegante caligrafía en tinta negra.

 _Estimado Perseus Jackson,_

 _Acabas de incumplir la regla número uno aunque te fue explicada detalladamente._

 _En castigo, la divinidad te abandonará del mismo modo en que la adquiriste._

 _Disfruta de tu antigua vida de semidiós._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Zeus & los Olímpicos_

Me quedé helada, sin saber cómo se tomaría él eso. Pero lo único que oí fue una risita junto a mi oído, esa risa que tanto extrañaba.

—Sabes, ser dios tampoco es la gran cosa. Que Zeus se quede con su querida divinidad, yo renuncio. Al Hades con la inmortalidad.

Un destello iluminó el interior de la cabaña, despertando a todos mis hermanos a la vez, y cuando el brillo remitió, Percy era… Percy. Nada de aspecto de dios, nada de esa madurez artificial.

Ahora mi llanto semi-histérico se transformó en risa semi-histérica.

—Sesos de Alga, eres un estúpido y te amo.

Y lo besé.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Hey, que tuvo final feliz, algo es algo.**

 **Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
